Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers, and more particularly, to using selective tuple versioning on a file system table by adding a bitmap to a row for a node within a file system table for preserving a past state of the node.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Within various computing environments, computer systems contain file systems that are used to “file away” information which a user will later retrieve for processing. A file system is a method or data structure for organizing and managing computer files. A file system provides a better way for organizing files on the computer, physically and logically. One of the known methods for an implementation of a file system is by using a relational database. Due to various factors, challenges arise in maintaining the state of the file system within the computing environment.